Mata Untuk Seiya
by pichi dichi
Summary: Inilah certa tentang mata untuk seorang seiya


**MATA UNTUK SEIYA**

Miho memandang ke arah luar jendela, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat seorang cowok yang sedang duduk di atas bangku dan membaca sesuatu, sepertinya kok asyik banget.. Tapi anehnya, mata cowok itu kok selalu murung. Padahal kalau diperhatikan cowok itu lumayan loh.. rambut kecokelatan dan badannya cukup tegap.

Semakin Miho memandang cowok itu, semakin tubuhnya bergetar gak karuan. Baru kali ini dia bisa merasakan hal yang seperti ini, bagi Miho yang selalu sakit-sakitan dan selalu tinggal di rumah, perasaan kali ini sangatlah lazim dirasakannya.

Miho sudah sakit-sakitan sejak kecil, bahkan kata dokter, umurnya sudah tinggal beberapa minggu atau bulan lagi.. Miho gak bisa berdiri terlalu lama, dia psti selalu pusing, dan memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak.

Hari ini kembali cowok itu datang lagi.. setiap pagi cowok itu memang datang ke taman dekat rumah Miho,dan dari jendela, Miho selalu bisa melihat jelas wajah cowok itu. Suatu hari, cowok itu meninggalkan bukunya. Dengan memberanikan diri, Miho memungutnya. Sebenarnya ia bermaksud untuk mengembalikannya tapi cowok itu sudah keburu jauh..

"Miho kamu ngapain sih ? " Tanya Saori, sahabatnya saat melihat Miho di luar.

" aku tadi ketemu cowok, terus ketemu buku ini.. ini buku cowok tadi.. tapi kok gak ada isinya ya ? Terus kertasnya kasar.."

Saori membolak-balik buku itu... " cowok itu buta ya ? "

" Ng.. Nggak tau emang kenapa ? "

" Ini kan buku Braille , buku buat orang-orang buta.. "

" Masa sih ? "

_Akan kukembalikan besok_ Batin Miho.

Keesokan paginya, cowok itu kembali datang. Sepertinya cowok itu sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

" Misi.." kata Miho memberanikan diri.

" Iya.." Cowok itu berbalik ke arah suara Miho. Miho melihat mata cowok itu.. Ya! Di kedua matanya yang kecoklatan itu ada selaput putih tipis. 'ada apa ? "

" Ng.. ini buku kamu bukan ?" Tanya Miho menyodorkan buku itu.

Cowok itu memegang buku itu dan mulai membukanya sedikit.. setelah meraba sebentar dia berkata " Ya.. kamu ketemu dimana ? "

" Disini.. kemaren ketinggalan.. rumahku kan deket sini.. kemaren gak sengaja ketemu.."

" Ohh.. nama kamu siapa ? Namaku Seiya.."

" Na..namaku Miho.." Jawab Miho.

" Oh..Miho.. nama yang bagus.. sebagus suaramu.. aku jadi penasaran melihat wajahmu.."

Semenjak saat itu, cowok itu tetap selalu membaca buku di tempat biasanya tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda.. kali ini ada Miho di samping cowok itu, Seiya maksudnya.

" Miho.." Panggil Seiya.

" Ya.. ada apa ? " tanya Miho.

" Kamu mau janji gak sama aku ? "

" Janji ? Janji apa ? " Tanya Miho

" aku mau.. Kamu ada di samping aku terus.."

Deg ! Jantung Miho berdetak kencang..

" Miho.. gimana ? "

" Eh..itu.." Belum selesai bicara tiba-tiba Miho batuk-batuk, segera ditutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan agar darah dari mulutnya gak muncrat kemana-mana.

" Miho.. kamu gak papa ? " Tanya Seiya khawatir " Aku nyium bau darah nih.."

" ka..Kagak kok.. ya.. aku janji, aku bakal terus di samping kamu.."

" Oh.. iya nanti aku mau operasi loh.. kebetulan aku udah dapet kornea mata yang cocok, nanti aku mau lihat wajah kamu.. boleh kan ?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola menggelinding ke arah kaki Seiya, tepat mengenai kakinya..

" Kakak tendang ! " Teriak seorang anak kecil di seberang.

Seiya berdiri..

"Seiya.. gak papa kamu ? "

"Nggak kok.."

Seiya berjalan menuju ke jalan raya, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah truk sudah muncul di jalan..

TINTT..TINT... Mobil itu terus mengklakson, tapi Seiya panik dan gak tau harus lari kemana..

Mobil terus melaju dengan cepat sampai akhirnya..

Miho benar-benar gak bisa bernafas.. Darah sudah keluar terus dari mulutnya dan gak bisa berhenti, sementar itu ia sudah gak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.. .yang bisa ia dengar Cuma suara Seiya memanggil namanya.. " seiya.. kamu selamat.. syukurlah.." Ucap Miho lalu tak sadarkan diri.

Kini Seiya memandang batu nisan yang berada di depannya. Seiya tersenyum..

_Miho kamu udah nepatin janji kamu kok.. dengan mata ini, mata yang kamu berikan padaku.. aku akan selalu mengenangmu.. kamu akan selalu ada disisiku, bersama mata yang kau berikan padaku ini.. untuk selama-lamanya..._

* * *

A/ N : Duuh.. ini fic saint seiya ku, akhirnya jadi juga.. udah lama gak bikin fic saint seiya.. hehehehe.. tapi jujur..sebenarnya aku gak mau masukin Saori dalam ceritaku ini.. Cuma biarlah.. hahahaha.. habis aku iri sih sama Saori.. dia punya segalanya.. kayaknya dilindungi banget sama orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya... Ya sudah deh.. kalau sudah baca.. sekalian review.. ^^


End file.
